


Talking Body

by tesfayed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Tove Lo, Jealous Louis, M/M, hope u like it tho, idk what this is, larry smut written two months ago, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of nick grimshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesfayed/pseuds/tesfayed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love me right, we fuck for life. On and on and on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

Bed stay in bed

The feeling of your skin locked in my head

The world is a bleary mess when Harry awakens. Faded ink contrasts against almost milky-smooth skin as he gravitates towards the sleeping body next to him.

The twisted sheets are damp with the scent of sweat and come blended with the smell of sex permeating the room. 

Harry lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. How did things get so bad? He really couldn't tell you when. It's not as if he's being hurt or anything; it's just been hard.

The twitch of a nose brings him back to his reality and he gets a glimpse of hazy blue eyes. Louis with flushed cheeks and nervous touches oblivious to the busy world around him.  
\----------------------------  
(The night before)

Streams of vivid colours flashed against the club walls. Sweaty bodies all around, alcohol in the air, people drunk on half, the other dancing up a raging storm. 

"For the last time Haz, nothing is going on between me and Eleanor. It's not as if I ask about you and Grimshaw every day now do I?"

Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want

Frosty blue met shocked green as Louis shuffled around the club to find the exit. Anything to get out of the overheated club to give him a breath of fresh air.

Finally he made it to the back where he pulled a cigarette from his back pocket. He brought the lighter in front of his face and flicked it to life. The tip of the joint glowing as Louis brought it to his mouth, inhaling a heavy amount.

The smoke danced in front of him but latched on to a tall figure dressed in skintight dark jeans and a slightly oversized band tee shirt.

"Lou, you know I had to ask. I just want to know that I really can trust you. I don't really care for anything or anyone else. I'm down for what you want." 

Day drunk into the night wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears yeah

Louis takes one final drag of the cigarette and outs the butt with his Tom-clad foot.   
"Let's go home Harry."  
\-------------------------  
Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We fuck for life

On and on and on   
\-----------------------  
The sound of fumbling and stumbling echoed throughout their apartment as Harry and Louis were eagerly participating in an intense make out session.

"Mm, Nick....baby." 

Louis' dazed eyes flashed a stormy blue and he immediately pulled away from the hold both his and Harry's lips were tangled in. 

"Babe, wha-" 

Harry flinched as he felt the blow of Louis' fist on his jaw. 

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Louis, what the hell was that for?!"

"Mm, Nick baby", Louis drawled, imitating his boyfriend. "You're one messed up piece of shit Harry."

Harry's eyes flashed an even more brilliant green as he moved towards Louis. "That was completely uncalled for Lou."

"Don't 'Lou' me, you prat. What happened to not mentioning our exes anymore, hmm? Especially when we're fucking making out Haz!"

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out, I guess."

"You guess?" Louis enquired. "You guess, huh?". "Don't fuck with me Haz, it won't end well."

Love, give me love  
Anything you want I'll give it up

"I love you Louis William Tomlinson and I'm sorry," Harry said with a desperate expression that looked completely foreign on his face.

"You love me Harry?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! Lou I'll do anything you want."

"Forget about Grimshaw Harry. I need to be the only name you call out when you want me. Not him, me. Not Nick, Louis."

Lips, lips I kiss   
Bite me while I taste your fingertips

Harry grabbed him hard; he placed his hands on both sides of his face, and kissed him, mapping out the contours of Louis ' mouth with no hesitation. 

Day drunk into the night wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears yeah

Louis couldn't contain his pleased moan. He ran his small fingers along Harry's shirt in the back, the other shivering pleasantly at the sensation.

Summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because

Harry pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and he got on top of Louis in the bed. 

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long

Louis rolled over so he was on top of Harry, and kissed his jaw, stopping to bite his already marked-up neck and relishing in the little moans his partner made. 

Harry held Louis' hips and pushed against him, loving the closeness and initimacy of his position. Both of them pulled at one another's clothes until they were next to each other, inked-up naked bodies pressed together, and kissing furiously.

If you love me right

Harry bit at Louis' neck, grabbed at him anywhere he could reach, and rolled his hips. He pulled almost all the way out every time, and pushed hard.

We fuck for life

Louis couldn't help his loud moans as Harry pounded into him mercilessly; he loved it.   
"Ha-rry. Oh my fucking god. Faster, faster, faster!"

"Hold tight babe, I'm gonna take real good care of you."

Harry grabbed Louis's dick, stroking the smooth, firm flesh while rolling his hips in circles so he could fill his lover just right.  
" I'm gonna cum," Louis whispered and Harry picked up the pace again. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, bringing him closer and brought his hands up to Harry's hair, pulling at the strands of sweat-coated hair.

Harry bent down, filling his boyfriend even more, as he nibbled at Louis's earlobe, the other squirming at yet another sensation.   
"Fu-u-uck baby, you feel so good." Harry said, clenching his teeth. He sucked his lips and bit them shut, and Louis felt him tense up. 

"Haz, I'm close."

Harry grabbed Louis' hips and started to fuck him deep but in short strokes. Louis groaned at the intensity Harry had in bed.  
Louis bit his lips and reached for his lover's face, grabbing him into a bruising kiss. One that had a fierce battle of both tongue and teeth being involved.

With Harry filling up every sweet inch of his sweat-coated, tattooed body, Louis' mouth fell open, letting out a high-pitched moan as he arched his back, feeling himself come to his release.

Harry let out a guttural groan as he saw his lover coming to his climax. He just couldn't help it. Louis looked so beautiful below him, his bright red chest rising and falling rapidly.  
Louis let out yet another moan as he felt Harry spilling on top of him. When Harry fell in next to him, he felt as if he was on top the world- Harry's world.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, bringing him closer, and whispered to him hoarsely. "Thank you Lou and I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Thank you Harry," Louis replied, his voice scratchy and eyes glassy from pure bliss. "and I love you too."

On and on and on


End file.
